


The Turnpike

by Jaysop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Backseat snuggles, Caring!Dean, Emetophilia, M/M, Migraine, Motion Sickness, Sickfic, Threesome, Vomit, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, sick!Cas, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysop/pseuds/Jaysop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets carsick for the first time, Sam gets a migraine, and Dean is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turnpike

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Dean slammed on the breaks and the Impala lurched to a sudden stop. In the passenger seat Sam was catapulted forward in a flurry of awkwardly long arms and legs ending up with half his body up on the dash.

“Dean…what the fuck?!” Sam had been peacefully sleeping for the last couple hours only to be forcefully ejected from unconsciousness by his older brother’s road rage. Dean cursed at the car in front of them laying on the horn. 

“Learn how to drive!” Dean was yelling a string of obscenities as Sam dislodged himself from the dashboard. 

“Dean, some of us were trying to sleep…” Sam rubbed his eyes. Outside the sky was still dark, too overcast for starlight. A long line of glowing red taillights stretched out in front of them and disappeared over the horizon. Sam let out a long yawn and asked, “Where are we?”

“Somewhere in fuckin' New Jersey,” Dean snarled as the car ahead of him inched forward. He laid on the gas and then slammed on the breaks again. Sam braced himself against the dash.

“You know this is not making us go any faster, Dean, so just chill, ok?” Dean laid on the horn again as if the cars in front of him would get the message and release him from this stop n’ go traffic hell. They didn't. Sam punched his older brother in the arm and it barely registered.

“While you've been snoring away over there I've been sitting here in the same spot for damn near 3 hours, Sammy. Don’t tell me to chill!” The Impala lurched forward again and then slammed to a stop. The driver in the Chevy Aveo in front of them looked over her shoulder and thrust a middle finger into the air in Dean’s direction locking eyes with him. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm before he could return the favor.

“I’m starting to get a migraine Dean so fuckin’ lay off, ok?” Dean sucked in a deep breath and Sam let go of his arm as he felt his brother’s bicep relax.

“I’m sorry, ok Sammy. I just wanna get off this fuckin’ turnpike sometime in the next millennia.” Suddenly there was a moan from the backseat. Both brothers turned around. Sometimes Cas was so quiet they forgot he was even there. The angel turned human had a strange look on his face. He was holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. 

“You alright back there, Cas?” Sam asked. Cas wanted to answer him but he was experiencing something completely foreign to him, and at the moment he was too frightened to open his mouth. Dean reached back and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Talk to us.” Dean coaxed. Beads of cold sweat were forming on Cas’ forehead. He shut his eyes tight as his stomach flip-flopped making an audible groan. 

“I…I’m not sure. I think there’s something wrong with this vessel,” Cas finally said. His intense blue eyes met Dean with a look of desperation. “It hurts…here.” Cas put a flat palm against his stomach. 

“Aw crap…” Dean said pulling the Impala off on to the shoulder. Sam was already out of the car and opening the back door when Cas leaned forward and gagged, throwing up light brown liquid in a perfect arc onto his lap. Between heaves Sam managed to wrangle Cas so he was facing out the door. The rest of the sick hit the pavement splattering on to the front of Sam’s pants and all over his boots. 

“Oh…gross,” Sam mumbled as he felt warm liquid seep through the fabric of his jeans. Cas was gripping Sam’s arm so hard he could feel it begin to bruise.

“No, no, no, no, not in the car, not in the car…” Dean was muttering as he frantically opened his door and stepped out, leaving the keys still dangling in the ignition.

“This is _your_ fault, Dean.” Sam was giving Dean his full on bitch face as Cas gripped the younger brother’s arm, still vomiting. The driver in the Aveo had half her body hanging out her window trying to get Dean’s attention. She was yelling something unintelligible at Dean and laughing hysterically.

“Oh, give it a rest,” Dean said climbing into the back seat of the Impala and sliding in behind Cas. A wave of guilt washed over him as he started to rub Cas’ back trying to calm him. He could feel the muscles underneath his fingers flutter as Cas dry heaved, struggling for air. 

“Hey…hey…just breathe…it’ll be over soon,” Dean soothed as he reached an arm around Cas’ waist holding him up. As far as Dean knew this was the first time Cas had ever been sick. He knew the ex-angel was scared; the hunter could almost feel the panic rolling off him as his body succumbed to reflexes beyond his control. Dean tried his best to calm him, his voice lowered to a soothing whisper as he gently rubbed Cas’ back. “It’s ok, Cas. Me and Sam have been through this before, and look, we’re still kickin.”

With Dean planted firmly at his back, Cas finally let go of Sam’s arm. Sam staggered backwards trying to regain his composure. Dean recognized his brother’s game face; he knew it all too well. Sam turned and ran a short distance away before dropping to his knees and retching. Dean rolled his eyes; Sam always did have a weak stomach. Cas had stopped heaving now, and was desperately trying to catch his breath. With a shaky hand he wiped a sleeve across his mouth.

“What…what just happened?” Cas asked horrified. Dean pulled Cas towards him and just held him for a moment, absently carding his fingers through Cas’ messy hair. 

“You just threw up, Cas,” Dean said gently, “It’s just another great part of being human.” Cas was still trying to slow his breathing down. Of all the things he had experienced during his new found humanity this had been the most unpleasant.

“I don’t think I want to be human anymore,” Cas mumbled pathetically. Sam was making his way back to them. He steadied himself against the back of the Impala gagging a few more times at the sight of Cas’ mess left along the road. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas’ deep blue eyes were beginning to water. “I didn't mean to…” 

Dean sighed. Cas knew how ridiculous the older brother’s bond was with his car. To his surprise, Dean didn't care; he was more worried about Cas to think about the stained upholstery.

“It’s ok, Cas. It’s my fault. I’m an asshole,” Dean said. A tear escaped and slid down the ex-angel’s cheek making Dean’s heart break in two. 

“But Dean--” Cas began as Dean cut him off.

“You got carsick Cas, it’s not the end of the world,” Dean said wiping Cas’ face with the back of his sleeve. “You’ll be ok.”

Cas closed his eyes and rested his head against Dean’s chest. Since he had become human his bond with Dean had only intensified. Dean served as a guide to his new found humanity and he trusted the hunter’s advice, putting all of his faith in him. After all, Dean had been right about so many things, Cas mused, how could he not trust the hunter’s guidance? 

“Sammy,” Dean yelled to his younger brother, “could use a little help here.” Sam walked to the back of the Impala and popped the trunk grabbing paper towels and a couple bottles of water. He cracked one open and handed it to Cas who reached out a shaky hand.

“Rinse and spit,” Dean said and Cas obeyed, letting Dean take control of the situation. Sam was trying to wipe up the vomit on Cas’ lap, still gagging as he did. 

“Sammy…just…get back in the car. I got this,” Dean said grabbing the paper towels. Sam didn't argue with his older brother and fell back into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh, holding his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong with you now?” Dean asked wiping up Cas’ mess the best he could.

“Told you…migraine…” Sam said slowly. Dean gritted his teeth and sighed. This night was taking a turn for the worst and he couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty about it. He tossed the dirty paper towels onto the side of the road and helped Cas pull off his soiled shirt. 

“Ok, I’m gonna grab you something to change into, Cas. Just…stay put.” 

“Where else would I go?” Cas asked as Dean walked around the back of the Impala and rummaged through his duffel. He returned with a faded pair of jeans and an ancient looking AC/DC t-shirt, once black and now gray with age. 

“These should fit, I think,” Dean said helping Cas get undressed. He unbuttoned Cas’ khaki pants and pulled them off him without Cas protesting. A crooked smile appeared across Dean’s face, visions in his head of the last time he had undressed the ex-angel. 

“Dean,” Cas chided, “this is no time to be thinking about--” Dean cut him off with a hand to his mouth.

“About what, Cas?” Sam turned around and glared at the two of them. Dean’s cheeks were turning a shade of crimson. “Really?!” Sam said turning away from them and placing his head back in his hands. “Next place we stop, I want my own room,” He mumbled, realizing he had been present during the pair’s last sexual encounter. Dean cleared his throat trying to change the subject.

“Ok, we’re gonna get off on the next exit. Find some place to stop for the night. Traffic should be better in the morning,” Cas grabbed his hand as the hunter tried to get up.

“Dean…what if…what if it happens again?” Cas gripped Dean’s hand hard. His fingers felt cold and clammy. Dean’s demeanor softened. 

“You’ll be fine, Cas. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Cas wanted to trust him but he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fear that only seemed to subside when Dean was near him.

“Can Sam drive?” Cas asked, blue eyes pleading with Dean. Sam turned around to see both men staring back at him with their best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?” Sam said glaring back at them. 

“It’s only for a couple minutes, Sammy. He’s scared,” Dean pleaded. Sam looked back at Dean with that bitch face again.

“Um…migraine…remember?” He said annoyed. 

“Oh, common Sammy, like you’re any better when you get sick. You’re practically attached to my hip every time--”

“Fine,” Sam said getting out of the car again, “but you owe me.” Dean smiled up at his younger brother. He didn't mind one bit having to owe Sam and all that it entailed. Dean laughed to himself realizing how absurd it was that neither brother would admit out loud the sexual escapades that had transpired between them. Saying it out loud, well, that would just make it weird.

But Cas knew. Before he had fallen, Cas had watched the brothers many times without their knowledge. He hadn't judged them; Cas had a very open view on human sexuality, despite popular religion’s presumptions to the contrary. At the time he hadn't fully understood the urges that caused Sam and Dean to do such things. It wasn't until after he fell and lost his grace that Cas began to truly understand. It was Dean who had opened his human eyes to the possibilities and depths of his new found emotions. It had always been Dean. Cas remembered.

***

Traveling for Cas was so much simpler back then before the fall. No cars, or trains, or buses; just a simple thought and he appeared wherever he wished. Cas hadn't heard from the Winchesters in a few weeks and decided one night to pop in and check on the brothers. He appeared in the bathroom of a seedy motel somewhere in the middle of rural Florida. It was the usual scene; outdated gaudy wallpaper, dirty bathroom tiles, and popcorn asbestos ceilings. Humidity hung stagnant in the air. It was a hot night even for Florida in the middle of April.

Usually Cas would just show up and announce his arrival but something felt different to him as he stood there alone in the bathroom, wings settling in an invisible flurry of feathers. His senses were heightened back then, and he could smell the familiar scent of whisky mixed with the odor of sweat. It was well past midnight and the angel peaked out from his arrival point around the door frame expecting to see Dean sleeping, perhaps Sam awake in the dark working silently on his laptop. 

The brothers were both awake but the room was dark, the only light coming from the one left on in the bathroom where Cas remained hidden. Sam had Dean propped up on the dresser; Dean’s dirty jeans pooled around his ankles. Dean was restrained with a length of rope that had been wound around his wrists locking them behind his back. Sam’s shirtless form towered over his older brother; his own jeans unbuttoned and pulled down just enough to reveal himself, pressed tightly up against Dean’s hips. 

Cas could hear Dean making little sounds in his throat as Sam began to stroke him. Cas knew he wasn't supposed to see this. He wasn't supposed to be here during this most intimate of moments. He had learned much about humanity from being around the Winchesters, and from what he had gathered this was one of society’s taboos. His deep seeded need to understand humanity forced him to stay silent and hidden. There was something else that caused him to remain there too, something that he didn't quite understand. It was the same something that caused his gaze to remain locked on Dean’s striking green eyes, almost glowing like an animal’s in the dark. 

“You like that…don’t you,” Sam was saying between breathy gasps as he stroked Dean almost to completion. He stopped suddenly and released his brother from his grasp, Dean’s cock leaking precum on to his own stomach. 

“Don’t stop,” Dean begged, “I’m almost there…” Dean was in no position to order Sam around at the moment. Sam smiled and lifted Dean so that his brother’s legs were spread around him. He maneuvered the head of his cock against Dean’s tight entrance, pushing in slightly, Dean gaping open enough to swallow him whole. Dean shut his eyes tight letting a deep guttural moan escape his lips, his legs twitching in anticipation. Cas could see the sweat begin to glisten on the two perfect bodies as Sam pushed inside Dean, burying himself deep. 

Sam began thrusting slowly setting the same pace as he stroked Dean’s length. Dean grunted loud as each thrust sent the dresser slamming into the wall. 

“Harder,” Dean begged, “harder….” Sam buried himself to the hilt inside him, moaning in delight as he felt Dean pushing his cock into his fist. Someone in the adjoining room was banging on the wall, yelling indiscernible obscenities at the pair, but neither noticed. Dean was gripping Sam’s hips, grinding against his brother. Chips of paint sprinkled onto the motel room floor from the dresser repeatedly slamming against the wall. Dean’s thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he got closer, gripping Sam’s hips with white knuckled fingers. 

“Sammy…” Dean mumbled, “feels so good…I’m….I’m about to…” Dean clenched his eyes shut and Sam felt his brother cum into his fist, spurting up over his fingers and on to Sam’s chest. Dean came hard, muscles contracting around Sam’s cock. Sam couldn't take it anymore and yelled out Dean’s name as he reached his own climax, filling Dean up with liquid heat. Sam fell against his brother’s heaving chest, exhausted and spent.

Cas was caught up in their racing heart beats. He could almost taste the electricity in the air, thick and heavy. Sam silently pulled out, eliciting a small moan from Dean’s lips, and reached behind the hunter to loosen the ropes. Cas knew he had just witnessed something secret, something beautiful, but something he should not have seen. He left the motel room before either brother knew he was there, the only tell tale sign of his presence the sound of ruffling feathers as he vanished.

***

“Cas, you there? Earth to Castiel…” Dean was waving a hand in front of the fallen angel’s face. Cas had a quirky smile on his lips, still reminiscing. Dean’s voice brought him back to the reality of his churning stomach.

“What were you just thinking about?” Dean asked pulling the dark haired man into his lap. Cas sighed feeling his stomach turn over as he changed position.

“Nothing of importance,” Cas said closing his eyes and letting Dean cradle him. 

When everyone was finally settled Sam pulled back out into traffic.

“I don’t want to hear anyone bitch,” Sam announced. “The windows stay open. It smells like death in here…”

“Such a drama queen,” Dean mumbled so only Cas could hear him. Cas was lying down in the back seat, his knees tucked up against his chest, and his head in Dean’s lap. Dean played with Cas’ unruly black hair, resting his hand for a moment at the back of his neck. Cas shivered as the air from the open windows formed a wind tunnel in the backseat around them. 

“Just rest, we’ll be there soon,” Dean whispered. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and Dean pulled him in close. The two shared an understanding that was passed the scope of what words could convey. They sat there in silence as Sam cursed softly under his breath at the traffic. It wasn't long before Sam pulled off the turnpike and stopped at the first motel he could find. He parked and left the pair in the back seat to secure a room. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered to his angel, “are you asleep?”

“Could I answer you if I was?” Cas responded, not sure why Dean had asked such a silly question. Dean leaned down and placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead. “What was that for?” Cas asked sitting up.

“Because I love you,” Dean replied, “and because I’m sorry.” Sam was making his way back to the Impala. He looked tired and pissed off.

“What?” Dean asked as his younger brother slid back into the driver’s seat. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled around to the back of the motel. 

“Well,” Sam said, “They had one room left, but it’s only a single.” 

“We only require a single room,” Cas stated. Sam rolled his eyes and shifted the car into park.

“No, Cas, it means the room only has one bed,” Sam explained still pissy. Cas tilted his head trying to understand how this was a bad thing. He had slept in the same bed with Dean on several occasions, and Dean and Sam, well, they had also shared a bed in the past. Cas was confused at the annoyance he heard in Sam’s voice as he made his way to the door, key card in hand, still grumbling. Dean was grinning. 

“Don’t worry, Cas. Sam’s just being a little bitch. He’ll get over it.” Dean smirked as he helped pull Cas from the car. Cas wavered on unsteady legs like a man that had been out at sea for too long.

“Whoa…watch it.” Dean caught him around the waist and they made their way to the tiny motel room. Inside, Sam was already face down, still fully clothed in his soiled pants, spread out like a starfish on the bed, ridiculously long arms and legs taking up the entire expanse of the mattress. He hadn't even bothered turning the light on. Dean kicked the door closed and deposited Cas in the only chair in the room, flicking on a table lamp.

“Turn it off…” Sam whined his voice muffled in the mattress. Cas was holding onto the arms of the chair as if the world around him was still in motion.

“Just gimme a minute, Sammy,” Dean said throwing his coat on the floor in a heap. “You alright, Cas?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Cas said looking up at Dean who was pulling his shirt over his head revealing his defined muscular chest.

“Just give your brain a minute to realize you’re not in the car anymore,” Dean said as he unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving him naked except for his boxers. He stretched his neck to each side cracking it and then popped each shoulder blade back, shaking off the stiffness of being on the road. Cas swallowed thickly, stretching out the neck of Dean’s t-shirt, the back of his throat feeling tight. 

“I think…I feel it happening again,” Cas said between swallowing hard. Dean looked around the room frantically and grabbed a small trash can placing it in Cas’ lap only moments before he gagged. 

“Oh…seriously?!” Sam’s voice was still muffled by the mattress but Dean could hear the aggravation in his brother’s voice.

“Shut up, Sammy. He’s sick, ok. He can’t help it.” Dean defended Cas as he brought up the contents of his stomach. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he continued to retch.

“Hey…it’s ok. You’re ok,” Dean said kneeling in front of him, placing a hand on each knee. Sam had gotten up off the bed and was kicking off his boots and tossing his jacket on to the floor. He squinted in the dim light of the table lamp as if the room was filled with daylight. His head was pounding, every noise drilling holes in his brain. The sounds of Cas retching continued for a few more minutes, an eternity it seemed to everyone involved. Sam couldn't handle it any longer and fled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Don’t mind Sam,” Dean soothed, “he gets like this when he has a migraine. Makes him sick sometimes.” 

“You should…go check on him,” Cas looked up from the trash can, strings of vomit dangling from his chin, and wet tears lining his face. Dean grabbed his t-shirt from the heap on the floor and gently wiped Cas’ face clean. 

“I think you should lay down first, Cas,” Dean said hoisting him up by an arm. Dean lead Cas over to the bed and pulled down the covers. 

“Here, take this off,” Cas let Dean undress him, pulling his shirt over his head. Dean pulled the faded jeans off of Cas too, the second time tonight he was undressing him, Dean mused. Cas collapsed into the pillows with a heavy sigh.

“Go check on your brother,” Cas said in his deep gravelly voice, made even gruffer by the amount of stomach acid that had been expelled through his throat tonight. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said caressing the side of Cas’ face. Cas closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt the hunter’s calloused fingers touch his cheek and then pull their warmth away. Dean made his way to the motel’s bathroom and pushed the door open a crack. Sam was laying on the tiled floor curled up in the fetal position, the smell of sickness hanging thick in the air.

“Aw Sammy…” Dean said as he sat down on the cold bathroom floor next to his younger brother. Sam reached out for him with his eyes still shut, a big hand finally resting on Dean’s thigh.

“Dee…don’t feel good…” Sam’s voice was small and scared. It always happened this way. Sam seemed to revert back to childhood whenever he felt sick, back to the days when Dean was the only one around to take care of him. Dean smoothed his younger brother’s hair from his face and began pushing on his temples. He couldn't remember the last time Sam had a migraine. It had been awhile, but Dean remembered what to do; he remembered how to help. This wasn't his first rodeo.

Sam re-positioned himself so his head was lying on Dean’s thigh. Dean continued the soothing motion of rubbing Sam’s forehead in tiny circles. Sam moaned in pain as Dean pressed harder trying to get the right pressure points. He felt hot tears on his skin as Sam started to sob.

“Sammy, it’s ok. I've got ya.” Dean held his brother for a moment and took a deep shaky breath. He hated to see him like this. He hated to know that his own selfishness had caused everyone around him to be in pain. Memories of their childhood came flooding back. There had been days, sometimes weeks, when they were left to fend for themselves while Dad was out on a hunt. Sam didn't have the best track record when it came to his health, the responsibility falling on Dean’s shoulders to take care of him, to keep him safe. It was a responsibility that Dean never took lightly, and another factor that made their relationship even more complicated.

“Give me your hand, Sammy,” Dean said softly. Sam uncurled his fist and Dean pressed a thumb and forefinger into the meat of Sam’s hand, right at the base of his thumb, finding another pressure point.

“Ow…not so hard,” Sam’s brow wrinkled as his eyes flew open to glare at his brother. 

“Keep your eyes closed and just relax or it’s not gonna work,” Dean said pressing harder. He finally released his grip and slowly pulled away, fingers trailing softly over Sam’s palm.

“Now the other hand,” Dean said fingers digging into Sam’s palm, finding the pressure point and squeezing it. When he released his grip and trailed his fingers lightly again down the length of Sam’s hand, he could feel his little brother begin to relax against him. 

“Better?” Dean asked as he began to rub Sam’s forehead again, fingers pushing up the bridge of his nose and into his hair. 

“Mmm...” Sam muttered as Dean continued to massage his temples. Dean felt his younger brother relax into his lap. He trailed his fingers through Sam’s long messy hair, massaging his scalp.

“You still owe me,” Sam said slowly opening his eyes to squint up at Dean. Dean smiled down at him, something he didn't get to do very often. 

“How could I forget?” he said his lips curving into a slight grin. He stroked Sam’s hair pushing it out of his eyes, fingers lingering on the side of his face. With his thumb, Dean wiped away the remaining tracks of tears. Sam let his eyes close again, burying his face in his brother’s lap. Quiet moments like this were few and far between for the brothers, and both seemed to allow themselves to stop and savor them. 

Suddenly the door burst open hitting Dean in the back of the head, and Cas pushed his way past the pair, collapsing in front of the toilet. Cas leaned over the toilet, stone faced for a moment before gagging. He brought up a little bile that splashed into the water which was already filled with Sam’s sick that he hadn't flushed.

“Jesus…” Dean said rubbing his head where the door had hit him.

“No…Dean,” Cas said gasping for air, “it is just me.”

“Cas, how are you not empty yet?” Sam asked as he pushed himself up off the floor. Cas didn't respond. He was gripping the sides of the toilet still retching violently. Sam gritted his teeth trying to swallow down his own feelings of nausea. 

“Poor Cas,” Sam said putting one massive hand on the ex-angel’s back as he continued to heave. Dean reached between them and flushed the toilet.

“Listen Cas,” Sam said, still a solid presence at Cas’ back, “I’m sorry I yelled at you before.” Sam rubbed his back a little trying to make up for his shitty attitude. 

“I…forgive you, Samuel,” Cas said finally catching his breath as he finished vomiting for the third time today. Sam stood up then, leaning heavily against the wall before stripping off his soiled clothes. Dean watched his brother as he finish undressing, eyes drawn to the sloping curve of Sam’s back where it disappeared under the waist band of his boxers. 

“I think….I think I am finished,” Cas said finally wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam exited the bathroom silently; leaving behind his dirty clothes. Dean hauled Cas back to his feet and helped him rinse his mouth out at the sink.

“Common,” Dean said snaking an arm around Cas’ waist, “let’s try to get some shut eye.”

The pair exited the bathroom and staggered towards the room’s only bed. 

_Well, at least it’s a queen size_ , Dean thought silently eyeing Sam who had already become a burrito’ed lump in the center of the bed.

“Alright Sammy, move it on over,” Dean said sitting on the side of the mattress and pushing on his brother’s back. Sam moaned and moved a few meager inches. Dean slid underneath the covers and patted the remaining space with his palm towards Cas who collapsed next to him. There was complete silence for a moment. Sam’s breath had already started to even out. 

“Well…this is cozy,” Dean said sarcastically. Both men on either side of him were trying not to touch him, Sam with his back turned to Dean, and Cas lying on his back with his arms across his chest.

“Less talk…more sleep,” Sam mumbled. 

“Yes…I agree,” Cas said.

Sam and Cas drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Dean just laid awake, staring at the mystery stains on the ceiling, sandwiched between the two people he loved the most in the world.

***

When Dean finally woke up it was already past 10. Check out was at 11. He got up to move but during the night Cas had wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, his disheveled head resting in the crook of Dean’s neck, a few days worth of stubble tickling him. Sam was sprawled out over both of them, one long heavy leg draped over Dean, ending atop Cas’ thigh. His brother’s head was resting against his shoulder; hot breathe puffing across his chest in a steady rhythm.

Dean was pinned. 

Sam must be dreaming, Dean thought, because he was making cute little sounds in his throat. If it was possible, he pushed closer to Dean, hips pressing up against him, the hard bulge in his boxers feeling hot against his bare leg. Dean swallowed thickly; this was all just too much. Cas had begun to rouse and opened one puffy eye. 

“Dean…” he croaked still half asleep, moving closer so he was pressed against the hunter as well. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Dean whispered to Cas who’s hair was all smushed to one side. 

“This is nice…” Cas’ voice rumbled, running a smooth palm down the rocky terrain of Dean’s stomach. Between Cas caressing him and Sam sleepily grinding up against him, Dean was already completely hard. Cas’ hand trailed downward, pressing on the bulge in Dean’s boxers, a wet spot appearing as Dean’s cock began to leak. 

“Want you…” Dean trailed off as Cas continued to caress him with only a thin piece of fabric between his hand and Dean’s growing erection. Cas tilted his head up to meet Dean’s lips, kissing him softly. Sam was still asleep, still dreaming, and muttering under his breath. The heat of both men surrounded Dean making him start to sweat. Cas began to lay a path of kisses down Dean’s neck, all the while pressing on Dean’s straining cock. Cas let out a moan when Dean began to touch him back.

“Shush Cas, don’t want to wake sleeping beauty,” Dean motioned to Sam. Cas stopped, tilting his head again to meet Dean’s glassy green eyes. 

“It’s alright, Dean,” Cas said flatly.

“What… I don’t--” Cas cut him off.

“It’s alright because _I know_ ,” he repeated adding emphasis. Dean looked perplexed for a minute letting it all sink in.

“So you know…that me and Sam…that we…” Dean stammered his cheeks beginning to burn. 

Sam had begun to wake up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and waited for the world to come into focus. 

“How long have you known?” Sam asked his voice raspy from sleep, his entrance into the conversation making Dean jump. 

“Uh…better question…how long have you been listening?” Dean asked completely floored at the scope of his current predicament. 

“It doesn't matter…does it?” Cas said reaching across Dean’s stomach, and grabbing Sam’s hip pulling him closer. Sam looked apprehensive for a moment trying to gauge whether or not this was alright with Dean. 

“It’s ok, Sam,” Dean said reading his brother’s face, giving him the permission he needed. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as Cas reached inside his boxers and released him through the opening, delicate smooth fingers a sharp contrast to Dean’s calloused hands. Sam had never let another man touch him that way, it had always been Dean. But this was Cas, the angel that had saved his brother from the pit. Cas, who had brought his own soul back from oblivion. If he wasn't headed straight to hell before, Sam mused, he was now, taking part in a threesome with his brother and an ex-angel of the Lord. 

Dean turned to his brother, Cas spooning him while his swollen length pushed up against the small of his back. He caressed the side of his brother’s face and Sam leaned into it, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of Dean’s palm.

“Are you sure about this?” Dean whispered, knowing it could change everything. Sam nodded, reaching down to free Dean from his clothing. Dean struggled out of his boxers kicking them to the bottom of the bed. Both men were kissing him, hands touching him all over, the excitement in him rising every second. Dean thought for a moment he must be dreaming. This was not actually happening. It couldn't be.

Sam propped himself up against the headboard and wriggled out of his boxers as well. Dean eyed his little brother hungrily before turning over on all fours and enveloping the head of his cock with warm wet lips. 

“Mmm…Dean…” Sam muttered his eyes rolling back in his head as Dean swallowed him whole and began working his cock deeper into his throat. Sam reached for Cas and pulled him to his side, massive hands exploring the unfamiliar landscape of his body. He reached down grabbing a handful of Cas, stroking him once from base to tip sending shivers through him. Sam’s hands were so big compared to Dean’s, so warm and so strong. Yet there was gentleness to Sam, a timid show of restraint, as he tested the waters with Cas, not sure of how far Dean’s angel would let him go.

“Wanted this…” Sam said between breathy gasps, “for so long…” Dean looked up for a moment as his angel pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, his brother’s long hair hiding his eyes as he leaned into it. Sam explored the fallen angel’s pretty mouth and Cas let him, a mingling of hot breath and eager tongues. Dean thought about it for a moment, realizing that the tension between the three of them had been leading up to this for some time. He suddenly felt stupid for not recognizing the signs. 

“Sam…” Dean said coming up for air and drawing his brother’s attention away from Cas. “I didn't know…” Sam leaned forward and lifted Dean up the expanse of his chest, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

“Wanted to tell you…” Sam breathed into his ear, “but…I didn't think…” Dean was pressing himself into his brother’s hips, hot tender flesh pushing together, making it hard for Sam to finish speaking. Cas scooted closer to Sam’s side, running a hand down Dean’s back ending with a grab of his firm ass. 

“Well I for one have always loved you _both_ ,” Cas whispered with his usual serious tone. Both brothers turned their full attention to Cas, and Sam easily pushed him onto his back. Dean was instantly above him on all fours grinning as he began to stroke the sensitive inside of Cas’ thighs, fingers venturing close enough to make Cas’ swollen cock twitch.

“Let me show you what he likes,” Dean said to Sam, grinning coyly. Cas let out a gravelly moan as Dean spit on both hands and began to pump Cas’ length. He worked him slow at first, eliciting small sounds from his lips that only excited both brother’s further. 

“Yes…” Cas moaned leaking precum over the top of Dean’s fist, “love it when you touch me…”

Dean lost track of Sam as he slowly drowned in Cas’ deep blue eyes. Sam had gotten up off the bed and was rummaging through his duffel. He quickly returned, the mattress groaning under his weight. Sam had positioned himself behind Dean, pushing Dean’s legs apart with his knee, a massive hand resting its weight at the small of Dean’s back. Without warning, Sam slid a finger slick with lube down the crack of Dean’s ass, circling the rim of his tight entrance.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice wavered, a tremor of pleasure shaking him. Sam worked a finger inside him and Dean swallowed him easily, grinding his hips backward against his brother’s arm. Dean collapsed onto Cas pressing heavily against him, slick bodies rutting together in a perfect rhythm. Cas raised his hips up off the bed lifting Dean back up as Sam slid another finger inside him, making Dean yell out his brother’s name. 

Cas silenced the older Winchester with a brush of lips that enveloped his mouth. Sam withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock inside a few meager inches. Dean leaned back, aching for more, but Sam held his hips firmly in place as he worked himself in slow, inch by torturing inch. 

“Want you deeper,” Dean begged. Cas reached between them and enveloped them both in his impossibly smooth palm, stroking them in tandem. Dean melted for a moment as Cas’ worked his cock together with his own, heated desire rising in his chest. Cas’ small hands slid over him like silk; he hadn't been human long enough to have a callous or a scar on him. He might as well be alien compared to Dean and Sam’s battle worn bodies, but that was part of his allure. He was exotic, ethereal, and forbidden. Both brother’s couldn't help feeling that they weren't worthy to take pleasure at his hands, but the thought of how wrong this was brought them both to a frenzied new height of excitement. 

Sam finally gave in to Dean’s desperate pleas and pushed himself in deep, the sound of skin on skin contact filling the room. Cas took this opportunity to wriggle down between Dean’s legs, hot breath rising against his stomach. Dean gasped as Cas took the head of his cock into his mouth and tongued across the sensitive slit tasting the tang of salt. 

“God _damn_ …” Dean said giving the last word an extra syllable and then immediately regretting it. Cas didn't skip a beat though, and swallowed Dean deeper, one hand steadying the base of his cock in his mouth, the other cupping Dean’s balls. Sam was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Dean had to reach out a hand to steady himself against the headboard before his skull started bashing into it. Sam’s thrusts became more violent sending the headboard thudding into the wall. 

Sam reached an arm around Dean, big hands pulling his brother against him so he was almost flush to Sam’s chest. He slowed down and just buried himself deep inside Dean, feeling his brother’s heat surround him. One more thrust and Sam was coming hard, gripping Dean uncomfortably, his breath coming in short gasps against Dean’s neck, fingers digging into Dean’s sides.

Sam pulled out and collapsed next to Cas whose head was still bobbing over Dean’s cock. When Sam caught his breath he put a big hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas came up for air leaving Dean breathless. Sam pulled Cas into a kiss, tasting his brother on his lips. When Sam released him, he guided Cas off the bed and onto his knees.

Dean could read his brother and sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side. Cas maneuvered himself between Dean’s legs and kissed along his stomach making Dean moan. Sam planted himself behind Cas, reaching for the tiny bottle of lube that had been discarded among the messy sheets. With a slicked hand he grabbed Cas who leaned back into the younger hunter, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Sam stroked Cas’ neglected length, feeling him pulse in his grasp. Dean was stroking himself as he watched the two, biting his lower lip. Even on his knees Sam towered above Cas who craned his neck back to envelope Sam’s waiting lips. 

Cas turned his attention back to Dean and took him into his mouth once more. Dean interlaced his fingers through Cas’ dark messy hair, forcing him to take more of Dean inside him. Sam stroked Cas in a steady rhythm, feeling the dark haired man begin to convulse in his grip. Cas moaned loudly, sending delicious vibrations down Dean’s length. Dean wanted to buck his hips and push himself further down Cas’ throat. His body throbbed and ached for release, but he was met with Sam’s eyes, the two face to face as Sam leaned over Cas’ prone form, his chest making sweaty contact with Cas’ back. 

“Not yet…” Sam said, “I want you to cum together…” Dean closed his eyes using all the restraint he had to not unload down Cas’ throat. 

“Fuuuuck….” Dean said the tremor in his voice constant now. Sam reached up with his free hand and raked it down Dean’s chest making him shudder. Sam could feel Cas getting close, his reddened cock throbbing in Sam’s grasp. Cas was moaning loudly against Dean, the sound muffled by his full mouth. 

“You want it bad…don’t you…” Sam whispered in Cas’ ear and the dark haired man whimpered in agreement. Sam sped up, slick fingers sliding over Cas, lips pressing against his neck. Dean reached out and lifted Sam’s face to meet his gaze. Dean locked eyes with Sam, his mouth slack and his lips slightly parted.

“Fuck me….fuuuck….” Dean exploded into Cas’ throat and his angel swallowed every last drop like he was getting paid. 

Abruptly, Sam felt Cas convulse into his fist shooting his load all over the side of the bedspread.

***

The three lay there in silence, exhausted and spent, Cas cradled in Sam’s arms on the floor, Dean collapsed onto his back on the bed, the sexual tension that had haunted the three men for months finally dissipating like smoke.

Then Dean started laughing.

“Is this humorous?” Cas asked craning his neck to meet Dean’s eyes.

“After what the three of us just did, you don’t find it ‘humerous’?” Dean ruffled Cas’ hair, making it even more disheveled then before.

“I still never get your jokes, Dean,” Cas said flatly, “but…I thought it was quite wonderful…not funny at all but…quite…beautiful.”

This time it was Sam who laughed. 

“I guess we can start saving money…on rooms I mean,” He said referring to the single bed. Then suddenly a knock came at the door and all three men jumped.

“Housekeeping!” a voice said from outside their room. The two brothers leapt to their feet, scattering like teenagers caught in the act, frantically searching for discarded bits of clothing. A low rumbling sound cut through the silence, and both Sam and Dean paused dumbfounded for a moment trying to figure out what it was. It was Cas, still seated on the floor, actually laughing at them.

“I find that,” Cas said between laughter, “I find that _very_ humorous.”

Cas thought, amused, that maybe being human had its moments after all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr  
> [jay-sop](http://jay-sop.tumblr.com)  
> [little-known-secret](http://little-known-secret.tumblr.com)


End file.
